ShadowClan
Description ShadowClan is one of the five warrior Clans that live in a forest/lake. ShadowClan cats are the creatures that hunt by night, and they live in marshy areas, and feast on lizards and frogs. The founder, Tall Shadow, worked with Thunder, River Ripple, Wind Runner, and Clear Sky to develop the warrior code. Territory In The Forest ShadowClan Camp - A dark, well concealed hollow, hidden deep in the shadows and is surrounded by brambles. Carrionplace - A place where Twolegs dump their waste, also where rats and diseases lurk. Thunderpath tunnel - A tunnel that leads under the Thunderpath. Burnt Sycamore - An ancient tree that was destroyed by lightning many moons ago. Tour Of The Forest Territory: By Boulder Greetings. My name is Boulder. What's that? You've noticed that my name is not a warrior name? Indeed, I have once been a loner wandering paths freely. I later joined ShadowClan, but I refused to change my name. Nightstar told me I had to give you a tour of our camp. Well, duck through these brambles, and here it is! Do you like it? I love the feel of pine needles under my paws, and the fresh scent of marsh. Not to your appeal? Oh, well. Let's move on. Over there is our leader's den. Nightstar? Are you there? He must be out on patrol. Before he gets back, peer inside of the den. Oh, don't worry, you only have to peek through the hanging lichen over the den entrance. See? His nest is lined with pine needles and marshy stuff. Looks uncomfortable to you, right? It takes moons of getting used to. Here is the warriors' den, where I sleep. Oh, sorry, Cinderfur. I didn't mean to wake you up. Uh, oh. He looks angry. Let's get out of here. By the way, Cinderfur is our deputy. Don't mess with him, or you'll be sent away with a clawed ear. Over here is the medicine den. I know it smells bad, but right now, Runningnose, our medicine cat, is treating some leftover greencough from a moon ago. Hi, Runningnose! Who's the patient today? Oh, Rowanberry? She's the sickest one, right? Okay, I'll leave you to your work. This is the apprentice den. This is where all of our apprentices sleep. Oh, Oakpaw, stop complaining! I know you are bored right now, but you ate while you were hunting yesterday, and this is your punishment! Oh, I'm Oakpaw's mentor. He better not dare to argue with me. Over here is the nursery, where the kits are cared for. Hi, Tallpoppy! She's the only queen at the moment, but there'll be more kits come greenleaf. Hi, Rowankit! He's so cute, I could almost cry. Anyway, moving on. Over here is the elders' den, where our elders sleep. We respect the elders for there wisdom and experience, and we honor their long lives. And that's our camp! You can tell Nightstar as soon he's back that I did as he asked. Thanks for coming! Next To The Lake ShadowClan Camp - Much closer to the Twolegplace that the forest camp, but it is still well hidden in the shadows. Twoleg Nest - Home to two aggressive kittypets named Jaques and Susan. Don't let them catch you alone, or your kittypet food! Twoleg Path - A path that Twolegs walk on, mostly in greenleaf. Greenleaf Twolegplace - A place where Twolegs come in greenleaf, and they put up little pelt-dens and terrifying little fires. Tour Of The Lake Territory: By Tawnypelt Hi! My name's Tawnypelt, and Blackstar asked me if I could give you a tour of the ShadowClan camp. Of course I said yes. I don't have one drop of ShadowClan blood in me- I was born pure ThunderClan. I later joined ShadowClan because it was my true Clan. Anyway, here's Blackstar's den. Peer through the hanging lichen, and you'll see a very comfortable-looking nest. I wish I were leader someday. Tawnystar, leader of ShadowClan. That would be really cool! Here's the warrior's den, where I sleep. I sleep near the middle because I'm a senior warrior. It gets cold on the outside! The nursery is my favorite part of the camp. I'm a mother right now! My kits are Flamekit, Dawnkit, and Tigerkit. The father is Rowanclaw. He's so charming. Did you know he's the deputy right now? Anyway, I'd love to show you around more, but I have kits to care for. Thanks for visiting! Category:ShadowClan Cats